


Everything's Alright (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Also inspired by a friend leaving, Everything's Alright, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by To The Moon, Laura Shigihara, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Until the stars all fall down... They empty from the sky... But I don't mind... If you're with me, then everything's alright." Cry has been suffering for a while, but doesn't want to accept Pewdie's help, not wanting to worry. One day, Pewds has enough and takes him outside on a beautiful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Alright (PewdieCry)

The night was beautiful, with a deep blue sky enveloping the world below it like a piece of cloth covering a precious gem as the stars adorned it like little sparkling glitters scattered about. The moon hung low in the sky, like a large round ball faintly shining light on the forest below it where two lovers silently walked, hand in hand.

The night was silent, except for the soft rustling of their shoes as they hit the green grass, and their deep breaths as their feet came to a halt.

The taller man looked at the person beside him: this was not the Cry he knew. His hair was ruffled and unwashed, some covering his bagged eyes that lost the spark of passion that Pewds saw back in the days. His face was pale, lips cracked and wrists full of overlapping scars.

"It's going to be fine." The blonde Swede whispers, squeezing the other's hand comfortingly. He rests his head on the American's shoulders, and looks over to him, saying...

"Everything's alright."

Even though both of them knew full well that it was the opposite.

Still without a word, Cry returns the gaze, but this only gives his partner a clearer view of the depression in his eyes. Pewdie felt his heart clench at the sight, but he could do nothing.

He just stood there, not knowing what to do; searching for an answer, yet never finding one. He could really do nothing at all, but hear his screams and cries in the middle of the night, and hold him, try to comfort him. But that was all he could do.

"When this world is no more..." He starts to sing softly, closing his eyes. "The moon is all we'll see... I'll ask you to fly away with me... Until the stars all fall down... They empty from the sky... But I don't mind... If you're with me, then everything's alright."

Unable to take any more of this, the brunette pulls away his hand, feeling tears well up in his eyes and looking away in shame.

Hearing his own deep voice crack with tears, he started, "Why do my words always lose their meaning? What I feel, what I say, there's such a rift between them..."

"Cry..." Pewdie breathed, about to touch his shoulder, but pulling away, noticing its slight trembling. "Please don't..."

Cry's eyes widened, feeling strong arms suddenly wrap around him tightly, and he silently gasped as he heard the Swede sob softly on his shoulder. "Don't leave me, Cry..."

The blonde felt his heart shatter as he felt his partner pull away. He started to sob even more, but he was interrupted by Cry's hand on his cheek.

"Cry..." He breathed, holding his hand on his cheek and smiling, nuzzling his hand. "Everything's alright."

The brunette was pulled into a loving kiss, and he finally smiled, after a long time. He pulled away, this time, they didn't regret it.

"When you're with me, everything's alright..."


End file.
